


soon, my friend

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel travels to Felicity's apartment before she takes off with Oliver to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soon, my friend

Felicity’s door is partially open when Laurel arrives, but she raps her knuckles against the frame anyways. “Hello?”

She pauses with one foot in the doorway. The living room looks like a tornado was swept through it. Clothes and belongings and two suitcases take up any available surface space. She laughs.

“It’s not funny,” Felicity calls from the direction of her bedroom. She sticks her blonde head around the corner a moment later, her expression a bit frantic. “What do you take when your boyfriend asks you to run away with him on short notice?”

Laurel laughs again, picking her way around Felicity’s living room with care. “Boyfriend, huh?” she teases. A blush spreads along Felicity’s cheeks before she disappears back into her room. Laurel follows after her. “I think a good rule of thumb is to pack practically. Take a few things for any kind of weather, including sweaters and jackets. Narrow down any accessories to things you know you’ll use or need. Don’t forget your phone charger and sunglasses, because those always come in handy.”

She steps into Felicity’s bedroom to see the same chaotic mess that litters the living room. Felicity stands in the center of it all, a suitcase open on the bed and her hands on her hips. Laurel bits her bottom lip to stop from laughing again. “I’m beginning to second guess this running away stuff,” Felicity mumbles. Laurel raises her eyebrow and Felicity exhales, ducking her head with a smile, “Okay, I am completely not second guessing any bit of this at all. Ever. We’re good. Fine. Better than fine.”

“Would you like some help?” Laurel offers, glancing around the room.

Felicity gives her a sheepish smile. “Please?”

"Alright," Laurel chuckles, stepping into the room. "Let's try to organize some of this into piles, shall we?"

She has never realized how much Felicity owns until this moment when her dress pile is overflowing into her sweater pile.

Laurel picks one of the sweaters up, holding it out to show Felicity. "Really?"

"It was a gift from Catlin!" Felicity defends, smoothing out the wrinkles in a dress she's contemplating. "I couldn't just get rid of it."

Turning it around, Laurel looks at the designs embroidered into the fabric. There's a menorah and a dreidel and something else she can't quite make out decorating the front of the sweater.

It's sweet, really. Sweet, but a bit tacky.

She's definitely going to miss Felicity.

Laurel starts smoothing the wrinkles from the garment.

“I’m going to miss you, you know.” Laurel confesses softly, folding the sweater and placing it carefully inside of Felicity’s suitcase. The blonde looks up, the smile on her face fading into something a little sadder. “I’m happy for you, though,” Laurel is quick to clarify, ducking her head so she doesn’t have to see Felicity’s expression, “It’s about time Oliver pulled his head out of his ass. You deserve this. Both of you.”

Felicity laughs, sliding her glasses down to brush at the tears forming in her eyes. “I promised myself no crying,” she replies, another burst of laughter escaping her before she calms. She gives Laurel a watery smile. “I’m going to miss you too, but I’ll call all the time and text and send you pictures and -” she sniffles, taking in LAurel’s suddenly teary-eyed expression. “We’ll be back. This isn’t forever.”

“I know,” Laurel wipes at her own tears with the back of her hand, giving Felicity her most sincere smile. “I’m really happy for you.”

They meet somewhere in the middle at the foot of the bed, Laurel wrapping her arms around Felicity in a hug that the other woman returns. “You’re going to be great,” Felicity whispers softly, squeezing Laurel extra tightly for a moment. “You’re going to do great things for this city, all of you will. Just promise me you’ll be careful out there. I want you to be in more or less one piece when we come back.”

Laurel laughs, the sound watery as she nods her head. “I’ll do my best.” She tightens her arms around Felicity for a moment. “Make sure Oliver pampers you, alright?”

Felicity nods, pulling back and shifting her glasses against to wipe at her face. Laurel does the same, a smile on her face. “I should probably go,” she says, clearing her throat, “Dad wanted me to go to a meeting with him tonight.”

“Of course, yeah, you should go,” Felicity nods, stepping back. “Tell Captain Lance hello for me, okay?”

“I will,” Laurel picks up her purse, looking around Felicity’s somewhat picked up bedroom. “Take care, alright?”

“You too,” Felicity replies, wringing her hands together. Laurel smiles at her again before she picks her way out of the apartment, leaving the door a little more closed than she’d found it.

 


End file.
